The Mystery of Shirley Blythe
by OriginalMcFishie
Summary: This idea has been rattling around my head. It comes from a discussion about Shirley Blythe. Why is he barely mentioned? Why doesn't he have his own plot? Why is he referred to as 'the little brown boy? And, perhaps most confusing of all, why does his age keep changing? Here I am offering you 4 vignettes as an explanation for the Mystery of Shirley Blythe.
1. In the Publisher's Office

_A/N Hello! This idea has been rattling around my head for some time now. There is often discussion on the Fan Fiction Forum about Shirley Blythe. Why is he barely mentioned? Why is he never given his own plot? Why is he referred to as 'the little brown boy'? And, perhaps most confusing of all, why does his age keep changing? I am sure there are numerous explanations for this mystery. Here I am offering you four tales - vignettes if you like - as an explanation for the mystery of Shirley Blythe. I hope you enjoy. Do feel free to come up with explanations of your own! With heartfelt thanks to Kslchen, OzDiva, and Alinyaalethia for putting up with me wittering on about this story, reading and providing input and mostly for believing I could do this when I didn't._

* * *

**1\. An Author's Perspective  
****1.1 In the Publisher's Office**

_February, 1939  
__Office of McClelland and Stewart, Publishers, Toronto_

"Here's your tea Mrs Macdonald, is there anything else you need?" the office secretary asked.

Maud Macdonald smiled and shook her head to indicate she was fine.

"No? All right then, Mr McClelland will be with you shortly."

Maud sipped her tea and waited for her publisher to arrive. She hoped they would not keep her waiting too long; she had a lot to do when she got back home. She started making a mental list of all she needed to attend to, when the door opening interrupted her thoughts.

"Maud!" Jack McClelland greeted the author warmly "I trust the family are well?"

"Very well thank you Jack," Maud responded.

"Good, good. Thank you for coming to Toronto to meet. We're almost ready to publish _Anne of Ingleside_, there is just one niggling concern our new editor has picked up."

"Concern?" Maud's voice was even but inside she was in turmoil, she could NOT rewrite this book again!

"Yes," responded Jack, with a slightly embarrassed laugh. "It seems there were a few discrepancies in Shirley's age."

"Shirley's age?" Maud asked, confused. "_Anne of Ingleside," _she thought_, "_hardly mentioned Shirley.

"Yes," Jack responded, "you see our editor checked with the next chronological book that we published in '21, _Rilla of Ingleside. _In the beginning of that book, Shirley and Rilla are described at the beginning a year apart in age, however in _Anne of Ingleside _Shirley is two before Rilla is born."

"Really," Maude responded, a little bored by someone going into such irrelevant detail.

"Hmmm, yes," Jack continued encouraged "Actually that's not the only issue, it seems Shirley's age also changes in _Rilla _when he enlists." Jack paused, looked at Maud, then back to the notes he was holding and muttered, almost to himself, "I don't suppose there is a lot we can do about _Rilla_ now, changes at reprint are costly and cause problems with the translations." He paused again then said more loudly, addressing Maud. "We just needed to be sure which of Shirley's ages in _Rilla_ you wanted to use in _Anne of Ingleside_ so that there is only one um …error"

Jack used the word error lightly, writers could, as he knew, be so touchy about their work.

"Jack" said Maude firmly "I thought you said if we made any more changes we'd miss the summer launch."

"That is a very real risk," Jack confirmed "Which is why I wanted to meet in person. We have zero time to make changes, so we either leave it as it is, or we launch six months later, in time for the Christmas sales."

Maude paused. It was frustrating that she had neglected to check his age, but then again, wasn't that the editor's job?

"I'm surprised you've only picked this up now," she said "It is, after all 18 years since_ Rilla_ was published!"

"It is a little embarrassing" admitted Jack "As you know we had some issues with our junior editorial staff back then. That's why we restructured the department. At the time we didn't think it effected your work, but clearly this was missed."

Maud nodded understandingly, good staff are hard to find and keep.

"I think it is important that we launch in July as planned." Maud decided "The Public Relations campaign has already started, my fans are expecting it, I would hate to let them down."

"You don't think they'll notice?" Jack asked, he didn't want to have to deal with an author who changed their mind in a few weeks

"Oh no," Maud assured. "Shirley is such a minor character; I'd be surprised if they even noticed. You forget, people read each book individually. It's not like they go back and compare what was said in previous books"

"You're right," a relieved Jack responded, "though can you imagine, fans that picked over ever fact and detail of a book?"

"Nightmare scenario!" Maude agreed. "If the odd person notices, let them make up their own scenarios to explain how it happened."

Jack laughed, "that would be amusing. They could suppose that Anne forgot her own child's birthday…,"

"…or Shirley was adopted…," added Maud joining in the fun,

"…or Gilbert had an illegitimate child, that he added to the family!."added Jack.

"The perfect Gilbert Blythe having an affair? Perish the thought!" Maud smiled, indicating that she enjoyed the joke as much as Jack.

"Is that all?" Maud asked, "I'd like to be on the next train if I could, it leaves in twenty minutes."

"All done" Jack agreed, "we will send you the first print off the press as soon as it's ready."


	2. 2-1 Footprints in the snow

**2\. The Two Birthday Cakes  
****2.1 Footprints in the Snow**

_April 1912_

"We better head back to Ingleside", Di Blythe commented as the sun dipped behind the spruces, "I promised Mother we wouldn't dawdle."

"And I still have to finish making the lemon biscuits for Shirley's birthday dinner." added Nan. At sixteen, the Ingleside twins considered themselves grown up. They each had their 'specialty' baked treats that they contributed to family occasions; Aunt Marilla's famous plum puffs for Di, lemon baking powder biscuits for Nan. They were home for the Easter break, and had spent most of their time swapping stories from their first year of teaching.

The Blythe family of Ingleside had walked down to collect the Meredith family from the Manse who were invited to Shirley's birthday celebrations. After weeks of snow flurries that had kept everyone house bound, when the day had dawned bright and sunny they couldn't resist the opportunity to be outside, even if it was only for a short time. Jem, the eldest longed to be out in the snow, Walter missed the inspiration of the woods for his poetry, Nan and Di, missed the opportunity for private chats, and Shirley missed the opportunity for solitude. Even the 'baby' Rilla (who at 13 really couldn't be called the baby anymore), longed for the society of others, if only to show off the new lace collar. Their parents, Anne Shirley of old and Gilbert Blythe had joined them, "relishing the opportunity to stretch our legs" Anne had said, though nobody was fooled; everyone knew that at the first hints of spring Anne Blythe needed to be outdoors.

Ever since Jerry, Faith, Carl and Una Meredith's father had been appointed as the Glen St Mary Methodist Reverend and moved his family into the Manse, it had become something of a tradition for both families to gather together for birthdays. In years to come weddings and grandchildren would intertwine the families closely. For now however, the bounds of friendship kept them close. The children had been inseparable since they met and the adults enjoyed the close friendship of the kind that only those who are 'the race that knows Joseph' can understand.

"I'd rather stay here" said Shirley. He'd always felt a little separate to his family but at fourteen he was beginning to understand that his interests were different to the others. Right now, he was leaning on Carl Meredith, looking over his shoulder watching, fascinated, as Carl pointed out the differences in the trails in the snow. The tall, thin, rectangle tracks were rabbit prints, the more blocky shapes belonged to a friendly squirrel Carl had named Lancelot.

"Come on Shirl," said Jem, thumping him on the shoulder. At almost twenty, Jem was the self-assured Redmond College student and captain of the football team. He was also the older brother never missed an opportunity to tease his siblings. "Let's see how old you are this year!"

Knowing how this would wind-up Shirley, Jem ruffled his hair in a deliberately patronising way and ran towards Ingleside.

Shirley still hadn't reached his full height, but knew he could hold his own against his brother, grinned wickedly and took off after him.

Laughing, the rest of the group linked arms and followed them up the path towards Ingleside.


	3. 2-2 The Groaning Table

**The Two Birthday Cakes  
****2.2 The Groaning Table**

The dining table at Ingleside virtually groaned under the weight of food, for every conceivable delicacy was there.

There was "cold tongue and chicken and strawberry preserves, lemon tarts and chocolate cake and raisin cookies and pound cake and fruit cake"*. In deference to the Doctor (who felt no celebratory meal was complete without pie), there were five types of pie (apple, coconut, caramel, lemon and cherry). Nan's lemon baking powder biscuits were there, so light they threatened to float away, as well as Di's delicious plum puffs. Anne had baked her famous layer cake (minus the liniment). Rilla had contributed her favourite silver and gold cake. Even Susan's famous monkey face biscuits were there, pride of place in the front of the table.

To wash it all down, on the bureau to the right of the dining table were two jugs of red drink. One large, a delicious raspberry cordial for the children; and one slightly smaller, an equally delicious and ever so slightly wicked red current wine for the adults.

Curiously, in the centre of the table sat not one but two birthday cakes. Both beautifully decorated with pink icing, finished with a fat white ribbon around the centre. The cakes themselves were not strange, although it was unusual to have two. What was strange, however, that the cake on the left said 'Happy 12th Birthday' and was encircled with 12 white candles, and the one on the right said 'Happy 14th Birthday and was encircled with 14 white candles.

Violet Maywater, a distant cousin of the Meredith's who was visiting, looked at the table in amazement, taking in the food and the decorations. As her eyes discovered each new delicacy, her mouth emitted a little 'ooo'. Hearing this, Rosemary Meredith (Mrs Reverend Meredith) bent down and put her arm around the small twelve year old girl.

"Do you think you'll find something here to your fancy?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, Auntie Rosemary" she responded eagerly "I haven't seen so many cakes in one place since the Church Bizarre of 1910!"

Rosemary beamed to hear the child so excited, but noticed a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Is there anything the matter dear?" she asked gently.

"There are two birthday cakes!" Violet responded, "Are we celebrating someone else's birthday as well?"

Doctor Blythe's eyes twinkled at the mention of the two cakes. "I'm glad you asked Violet," he said picking up the conversation, "There is a very good reason why we have two cakes, would you like to hear the story?"

Violet nodded, while Shirley who knew no birthday was complete until this story was told rolled his eyes.

_*From Anne of the Island a description of the tea Anne had at Mrs Douglas'_


	4. 2-3 Gilbert Sets the Scene

**The Two Birthday Cakes  
****2.3 Gilbert Sets the Scene**

"I have two cakes because my parents can't…" began Shirley

Now, now little brother," interrupted Jem, "Let Dad tell his story. You better get comfortable," he added grinning at Violet "This usually takes a while."

"Thank you son," Gilbert began, "You see Violet, today we not only celebrate Shirley's birthday but also something his mother, who was fearfully ill after his birth, did."

Gilbert paused, looking into the distance, his eyes welling up at the memory of the night Shirley was born.

"Oh, I don't want to bring up bad memories," said Violet quickly.

"It's okay," assured Shirley with resignation, "Dad doesn't consider it my birthday until he's told this story at least once. Sit here," he continued, pointing to a spare chair "Jem's right, it's never a quick tale." Shirley spoke with resignation, but the grin that accompanied it indicated that while it used to annoy him, he'd actually come to enjoy this part of his birthday tradition.

Gilbert remembered as if it was yesterday. He loved telling stories, especially this one with its sad beginning and sense of the ridiculous end. He cleared his throat and began to describe the day.

"It had been a particularly cold spring that year. I remember the snow seeping under my gloves as I drove Bessie, my horse, on my rounds."

"She was such a beautiful horse," added Anne

"That she was, said," Gilbert responded smiling. He paused lost in memory before continuing. "That year it felt like everyone in Glen St Mary was inflicted with bad coughs and colds, some of which were developing quite worryingly. As concerned as I was for my patients, however, I was deeply concerned for Mrs Blythe who was expecting our sixth child in May. She too had caught the bug and, perhaps because of her condition, was particularly debilitated by it."

Gilbert paused again to take a sip of his tea and look around to ensure he had a rapt audience. He did like drawing out a good tale.

"As I prepared to leave," he continued, "Mrs Blythe was sitting by the fire in the sitting room, knitting booties."

"The ones from my previous brood having been worn thin," interjected Anne again, who loved being part of the story, "I needed to get three more pair done before the baby arrived and thought I should be able to get at least one done while Dr Blythe was out on his rounds".

"Last time she told it she said she needed four more pairs of booties" murmured Rilla, bored by any story that she had no part in. After a quick glare from Jem, she stopped grumbling and sat back to hear the rest of the story.

Gilbert continued describing the many people he had visited that day.

"First I visited Miss Cornelia who insisted on making me tea even though she was ill. Next, I went to the Drew family where all six children were in bed coughing and sniffing. After that, I visited Mr King, who had really recovered but insisted on a doctor's visit. Secretly I think he was more interested in a few moves of our ongoing chess game. Finally, I visited the Lillian family in the fishing village where one child almost died, but was, by then, recovering nicely. The mother was still very concerned, my visit was as much to reassure her as to treat the recovering child."

"I remember thinking about the sadness of the mother as I drove back to Ingleside in the midst of a snow flurry" the doctor continued, "grateful for the health of my family, but as I entered the house I saw that this young scallywag," at this he shook his finger at Shirley, "wanted to arrive a month early."

"Your Mother didn't have an easy time of it" he paused remembering the difficulty he had getting Anne to the downstairs bedroom he had for emergencies, the fear he felt when he realised the phones were down and he was on his own, and the struggle Anne had to give birth.

"Just as well Susan arrived to help," Susan arrived, taking over the story.


	5. 2-4 Susan to the Rescue

**The Two Birthday Cakes  
****2.4 Susan to the Rescue**

"I'd been visiting my cousin who'd yet again twisted an ankle," said Susan picking up the mantle.

"I'd intended to stay for a week, but after two days I'd had enough of her miserable ways. At least that is what I thought when I left her, but I think I knew I was needed. I took the train that arrived at Glen St Mary at 4pm and trudged up the hill in the snow to Ingleside. And what a scene I saw when I arrived."

Susan didn't described the harried look on Gilbert's face. She didn't mention the amount of blood on the floor from where Anne had hemorrhaged, nor how at the time, she had thought Anne looked to be near death. Instead, she described Shirley.

"In his arms was this weak small thing, barely moving. Give her to Susan, Doctor dear, says I, you look after your wife and I'll look after the baby. I remember I looked over to his ill mother and was inspired."

"Why don't we name the babe after the mother - Shirley is a beautiful boy's name, and I believe one of the Brontes' has used it for a girl, so it's perfect no matter if it's a boy or a girl."

"And," Susan continued, "the doctor replied boy, he's a boy. Then he paused and added, Shirley is the perfect name."

"It was too," added Gilbert, "Once you took him I went into my study and noted in my diary Born. Shirley Reed Blythe 2nd April 1898."

"Reed being my middle name" Susan said to Violet proudly.

"So you're fourteen" said Violet to Shirley, most impressed by the story.

"Just wait" said Faith, the eldest of the Meredith girls, grinning with enjoyment at the thought of what was to come.

Anne laughed, sensing she needed to move this story along, but before she did, Susan finished.

"I had never nursed a baby before, but I learnt what Shirley needed, making notes in an old unused 1896 diary. It didn't matter to me that it was the wrong year, I simply opened up to April 2nd and started noting what he ate and what he weighted. It was wonderful watching him grow."


	6. 2-5 Anne Reveals All

**The Two Birthday Cakes  
****2.5 Anne Reveals All**

"This is all fascinating, but that still doesn't explain the two cakes," said Violet more to herself than to anyone else.

"That would be my fault," owned Anne.

"I was ill for so long after Shirley was born, I lost track of time and honestly, to my shame, I didn't know what day his actual birth date."

"I love the part when my mother reminds me every year she didn't know my birthday" mummers Shirley, with a look that teased his mother.

Sitting up straight and tilting her chin, Anne continued. "It was a few years later, we had a glorious early spring and a beautiful sunny day for Shirley's birthday. I decided to make him a cake, but how many candles should I put on it? Quite the dilemma! Then I remembered Susan's 'Shirley fact book' in the kitchen. I looked and it wasn't there. Nor was it in the dining room, where sometimes she kept it to make notes. I was about to give up when I walked past Gilbert's open office door and saw it lying on his desk….."

"I've been updating the doctor on Shirley's development", said Susan, "He was worried because Shirley was born early he may have problems."

"But he was growing perfectly," chimed in Gilbert.

"Indeed he was," beamed Susan.

"And has continued to do so," added Anne "anyway, there I found Susan's 'Shirley fact book' opened to Shirley's birthday - April 2nd, 1896 … But on top of it were Gilbert's records which had his birthday as April 2nd, 1898. It was very confusing. So I did the only thing I could, I made two cakes!"

"She thought she could trick me into confirming his age" smiled Gilbert in response to the query on Violet's face.

"Yes, and then produce the right cake, at the right moment," agreed Anne.

"I thought I was so clever, you came into the sitting room singing 'Happy Fourth Birthday To You", expecting Shirley to be there.

"But he wasn't," twinkled Gilbert, then to Violet, "can you guess where he was?"

As Violet shook her head, Shirley answered dully, "In the kitchen, admiring my two birthday cakes."

"Yes you were" smiled Anne "And we've given you two cakes ever since."

"But which was the right date" asked Violet who was confused and couldn't work it out.

"1898, I wouldn't get a birth date wrong" said Gilbert;  
"My diary was 1896," commented Susan, joining in the fun even though she knew that was wrong;  
"1897, Shirley was born the year I started school," said Jem as if he was the definitive authority;  
"1899" said the twins together, "the year we started Sunday School;"  
"1900!" said Rilla playing along, even though that would have meant she was born before her older brother.

Violet looked very confused "So you don't really know when Shirley was born?"

"Of course we do!," said Anne with mock defence, "More or less. It's not like there are official records for these things" she avoided Gilbert's eye as she said this, not wanting to imply that his records weren't official, "or anyone ever needs it confirmed to an exact year."

"Unless I run away to the join the army," muttered Shirley rebelliously.

"Thank goodness none of my boys will ever have to go to war," observed Anne with all the confidence of someone who can't see the future.

Violet, who enjoyed the humour of the whole thing, was still worried about Shirley. "Does it bother you?" she asked him quietly "that it's so confused?"

"Not really" replied Shirley, "not when I always get two birthday cakes!"


	7. 3-1 A Difficult Night

**3\. Rilla Makes a Discovery  
****3.1 A Difficult Night****  
**

"Don't you dare … no, oh now look at what you've done!" Rilla Blythe was having a tough time of it.

Three weeks ago, Rilla had temporarily adopted a war baby. His father was fighting 'for King and country'; his mother had tragically died bringing him into the world and Rilla, as she told herself, had bravely taken on the infant's care. Although nervous at first and with no love of babies, she deftly and efficiently cared for the infant. Rilla was proud that Jims, as the baby was known, had gained eight ounces under her care.

Determined to do this right, Rilla followed every instruction in 'Morgan on Infants' to the letter. Morgan had said that babies require routine and so she had created one. Monday, wash his clothes; Tuesday, mend any clothes that needed repairing; Wednesday, make new clothes ready for his next growth spurt; Thursday, read up on what he would need in the months ahead. That left Friday and Saturday nights to visit with friends should the occasion arise. All-in-all, she considered she had everything in hand for the months ahead.

Until last night.

Her siblings had departed for college (Walter, Nan and Di fo Redmond; Shirley for Queens), apart from Jem, of course, who had enlisted. Susan had gone to Charlottetown to visit with an old friend and wouldn't be back until the following Thursday. Anne and Gilbert were planning to spend the night at Dr and Mrs Parkers. When they realised Rilla would be home alone with Jims they talked of postponing their plans, but Rilla was insistent they go.

On the Friday morning Anne sought Rilla out to check once more, finding her in her room sorting through Jims' clothes.

We don't mind cancelling the Parkers if you'd like company tonight," Anne commented

"Don't even think about it," responded Rilla cheerfully. "I have a perfect system for looking after the baby. Look! I have five clean outfits left which means when I wash on Monday, I will still have two in reserve." Anne looked at the five items dubiously, "perhaps I could wash some for you before I go, just in case…"

"You worry too much Mother," Rilla responded, smiling. "I have it all under control. Go! Enjoy your evening and I'll have tea waiting for you when you return tomorrow."

How wrong she'd been.

Anne and Gilbert enjoyed their evening but were keen to leave the Parkers early the next morning. They trusted Rilla completely but knew how challenging babies could be and wanted to support her.

"I'm so proud of Rilla," Anne said to Gilbert as they walked home from the station. "No need to smirk," she added slapping Gilbert lightly as he pulled a quizzical face. "She's doing an amazing job with young Jims."

Gilbert laughed, "I was teasing, I agree Anne-Girl, I'm proud of her too. She's certainly risen to the occasion and," he added teasingly, as they approached their home, "Ingleside is still standing." Anne slapped him playfully again, before walking ahead to open the front door.

Gilbert had spoken too soon.

It was hard to believe it was the same place they'd left twenty-four hours earlier. As they opened the door, they were hit by the smell of baby - not the fresh baby powder adorable baby smell, the noxious combination of projectile explosions from both ends.

The living room had become a jungle of baby blankets, muslin cloths, and nappies. All of which needed laundering. Their usually fashionable, neat daughter was still in her kimono her hair falling out of its hastily created bun and a smear of what they hoped was dirt across her forehead. She looked like she hadn't slept all night (which indeed she hadn't). On the floor was the pile of the five outfits Rilla had proudly shown Anne the day before, now all now soiled, and in her arms was a crying baby with one of Rilla's nightgowns pined around it and a hand towel hastily pinned as a nappy.

Without a word, Anne went to Rilla, relieved her of Jims and handed him to Gilbert.

Gilbert did a quick check that nothing was amiss and then proceeded to soothe the baby. Anne folded her arms around Rilla who immediately burst into tears.

"I thought I was doing so well," Rilla wailed.

"You were darling, you are. Babies are unpredictable. One day you have five clean outfits, then next they're wearing your nightgown."

Rilla tried to smile at the joke but only cried harder.

"Go freshen up," said Anne gently. "When you come back, we'll work it out together."

Without argument, Rilla headed upstairs to wash and dress.

Thirty minutes later Rilla was clean and dressed sitting next to her mother. The soiled clothing was soaking in the copper out the back, and a steaming pot of tea and buttered toast was in front of them. Gilbert walked behind the sofa gently rocking a now clean and sleeping baby (who was wearing a different nightgown).

"You must be so ashamed of me," said Rilla.

"Nonsense," said the doctor. "Jims isn't the first Ingleside baby to have a nightgown and a hand towel pinned around him!" He turned to Anne who had taken over the pouring of the tea, "do you remember Anne-Girl when we bought Shirley home and you didn't have a stitch prepared. I think he wore one of the girls' chemises for two days until you had outfits ready for him."

Rilla nodded, then stopped had she heard right?

"I must be more tired than I thought," she said leaning back in her chair. "I thought you just said you 'brought Shirley home', but he born here, we all were. Well, except Jem, 'the House-of-Dreams-baby, of course."

Anne and Gilbert exchanged puzzled glances. "Rilla," Anne said hesitantly. "You know Shirley's adopted, we've never made a secret of it."

Rilla started at her mother, "Shirley's adopted?"

"When? How? But…?" Rilla confusedly tried to make sense of how she never knew this.

"The others were here when we you brought him home," Gilbert said to Anne.

"I suppose we just assumed you knew," said Anne. She paused, "drink your tea, darling," Anne was concerned at the colour Rilla had turned, "I'll tell you the story."


	8. 3-2 A Stop in Charlottetown

**Rilla Makes a Discovery  
****3.2 A Stop in Charlottetown****  
**

_May 1898_

"It's about a ten-minute walk," Gilbert confirmed to Anne as their train approached Charlottetown Station. "Or we can hire a cab if you'd prefer. We have a two hour wait between trains. We can go have tea with George and should be able to be back for the 5pm train to the Glen. With any luck we'll be home in time for a late supper."

Anne and Gilbert Blythe were returning to their home in Glen St Mary after a visit to Avonlea. It would be the last time they'd be able to visit for a while, since both Gilbert's parents, and Anne's Marilla were too frail to make the trip themselves now. While there, Gilbert's mother reminded him that his cousin, George had moved to Charlottetown several years ago. She was anxious about the wider family connection being lost after she passed and urged Gilbert to visit on his way home. With Anne's encouragement, he'd agreed to call his cousin and arranged to pop in for afternoon tea while they waited for their connecting train.

"So close to the station?" queried Anne. "I'm surprised we haven't visited with your cousin before when we've changed trains at Charlottetown. How have I never met him?"

"You won't be surprised when you see him, Anne-Girl," Gilbert responded. "He's not exactly of the race that knows Joseph. He's a few years older than me and had moved to Halifax with his wife by the time we were engaged."

"And he's your mothers' sister's son?," confirmed Anne.

"Mother's brother," corrected Gilbert. "Mum and Uncle Edgar used to be quite close, but I never really got on with George and his sister Mary."

"Mary's the one who…" asked Anne.

"Died as a child yes," finished Gilbert. "I think that's why Mum thought George and I should be close, we'd both lost a sister, though I don't remember Evie. Mary was about ten I think when she died, so it would have been different for George."

"Well, it's nice for you to visit him now," smiled Anne. "It means a lot to your Mother."

"It's the only reason I'm doing it," grimaced Gilbert. "Somehow whenever I saw George he has always needed one favour or another. Still," he continued brightening up, "we're only there a few hours, hardly enough time for him to come up with anything too onerous."


	9. 3-3 Cousin George

**Rilla Makes a Discovery  
****3.3 Cousin George**

Before Gilbert could knock, the door flung open as if those inside were anxiously awaiting his visit.

"Gilbo!" greeted Cousin George drawing Gilbert into an enormous hug. "Perfect timing, come in, come in. "Annie!" he said turning to Anne. "About time we met."

"Anne," Anne corrected before the hug crushed her.

"Really?" queried George. "Aunt Mary Maria always said you preferred Annie? How strange! Come inside, come inside, Emily has the kettle on. It's been too long Gilbo, let me look at you."

As George surveyed Gilbert, Anne took the opportunity to survey George. He and Gilbert could have been twins in terms of height and physique except where Gilbert had hazel eyes, George had brown. Anne found it slightly creepy to be looking at a mirror image of her husband.

"You've got to meet Emily, you'll absolutely adore her, I do," George continued as he led them into a large dining hall and introduced them, "Emily, meet Cousins Gilbo and Annie…. I mean Anne."

"Aunt Mary Maria seems to have a talent for getting names wrong," said Anne laughingly, holding her arm out to shake hands with Emily and wondering at the look that crossed Gilbert's face. "She told me your wife's name was Rebecca."

Emily and George looked at each other awkwardly.

"It is." said George suddenly serious. "Emily is my …." As he spoke, he put his arm around Emily and drew her close to him kissing her temple then gathering his strength continued, "Rebecca has moved back to Halifax and I'm going to go travelling with Emily."

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other in shock.

"In fact," he continued. "You're lucky you caught us, we leave next week. We just have to drop the baby at the orphanage and then we'll head for Europe."

If Anne had been shocked before, she turned positively white at the idea of 'dropping a baby off at an orphanage'.

Emily, reading Anne's face motioned towards the sofa, "let's sit down and have some tea"

"Splendid idea, Em, actually Gilbo," said George turning to face Gilbert with a wide grin, "I'm glad you're here, I have a small favour to ask."


	10. 3-4 A Small Favour

**Rilla Makes a Discover  
****3.4 A Small Favour**

"Absolutely not," said Gilbert firmly.

As they drank their tea, George had explained how he'd met Emily when she was working as a dancer and couldn't live without her. Rebecca had agreed that he could do whatever he liked as long as he was discrete. Everything had been fine until Emily had fallen pregnant and now, they were 'burdened' with a child.

"You can't imagine how difficult it's been," George said. "Then we found out that we can't drop the child off at the Hopetown Orphanage without a doctor's letter stating that he's physically well."

"Without the letter, they charge you a king's ransom to have their doctor do the check," added Emily.

"Our local chap is a bit old fashioned and won't do it," continued George, "when you phoned to say you were coming I thought it was positively fortuitous. Providence intervening, I said, didn't I Em? I have the letter all ready, it only needs a signature, how about it Gilbo?" He asked with all the nonchalance of someone asking a trivial favour.

When Gilbert declined to help George's face fell for a moment, then he continued, "of course, you'll want to examine Shirley first but he's a healthy chap. We've looked after him, we're not cruel, we just don't want a child in our lives. Be a sport Gilbo, it's just a signature."

Anne had been thinking the entire time George had been talking, her mind going overtime. She'd pictured her own experience before Green Gables and remembered that despite the abuse she'd experienced at the hands of her guardians how much healthier she was when she arrived at Hopetown than the inhabitants who'd always been there.

Gilbert was fuming, so much so, he was at a loss for words.

"Gilbert," Anne said gently. Lost in thoughts Gilbert didn't hear her. "Gilbert?" she tried again, then determined to get his attention she said firmly, "Gilbo, let's take a turn in the garden."

Gilbert jumped slightly and turned to look at Anne. Had she just called him 'Gilbo'?

George jumped up and opened the French doors, "of course, a turn in the garden is always a good idea. Take your time, take your time, then come back, and we can do the paperwork.


	11. 3-5 Anne & Gilbert Make a Decision

**Rilla Makes a Discovery  
****3.5 Anne and Gilbert Make a Decision**

In the garden, Gilbert ranted about George's irresponsibility, and how he'd always been this way, and that the baby was probably better off without a father like that. Anne talked about what life was like for orphaned babies at Hopetown. Almost without thinking, the conversation turned to bringing Shirley home with them. They discussed what the impact would be for Gilbert's wider family; what they'd need from George, how it would impact their own children. Mostly they discussed how it could work with the child they were expecting in three months. At the end, however, they realised they'd known from the beginning what they would do. The baby was going to go home with them.

When they came in, Emily had a fresh pot of tea waiting. Her face was unreadable, but George had all the anticipation of a man awaiting a death row verdict "You'll sign?" he asked before they could sit down.

Anne went over and after a glance to confirm it was okay, picked up the baby, "I believe you said his name was Shirley?"

"Yes," said Emily. "It was my father's name. It's all I have to give the child really."

"What a coincidence, my maiden name is Shirley," Anne said. She didn't express that Emily could have given the child love and a home. Instead, she looked at George and said firmly, "We wondered if you would mind if we adopted him, rather than send him to Hopetown."

George was gobsmacked, "with all your brood, and another on the way, you want this brat too?"

Anne bristled at the word brat, but simply said, "yes."

"Yes," Gilbert reinforced. "If you'll agree that he will be part of our family and you won't ever interfere, we would like to adopt him. Our train leaves in half an hour, we could take him with us now if you'd like."

"Interfere! No chance, you're welcome to the little blighter. Let me help you get ready to take him on the train," George said, pleased that it had worked out better than he expected and keen to have the child out of the house before Gilbo changed his mind.

"They can't take him" said Emily sadly, "His clothes! Apart from what he's wearing, they need washing."

"No bother," said Anne with forced gayness. "We have clothes at home and don't want to risk missing our train."


	12. 3-6 Aunt Mary Maria

**Rilla Makes a Discover  
****3.6 Aunt Mary Maria**

"And that," concluded Gilbert "is how we brought Shirley home without any anything to wear. It took your mother and Susan two days to get all the clothes we had here washed and ready for him. Until they were, he wore Di's chemise. Or perhaps it was Nan's."

"Di's," said Anne with all the certainty of a mother, "it was her nightgown, not chemise."

Rilla sipped her tea taking in the news. Things that had been confusing before now made sense. The way Mary Vance would laughingly refer to them as The Ingleside clan, plus Shirley. The way Cousin George would randomly send gifts for Shirley, but no one else. One thing still confused her.

"You said May 1889, but that's the year I was born, Shirley is a year older than me."

"No, "corrected Anne. "He's four months older. That's why Susan looked after him at first. I was too heavily pregnant to carry an infant, so she did all the 'mothering' for Shirley.

For the second time that night, Rilla was gobsmacked. How did she not know her brother's age? "But he's a year ahead of me at school!" she reasoned.

"He was bored at home and wanted to be with his brothers," Anne explained. "You were happy at home so we sent him to school at five, and waited until you were six."

Rilla nodded, that seemed to make sense.

"But birthdays, you never mentioned his age, if it's not a secret, why?"

"That would be Aunt Mary Maria's fault," said Anne. "No use looking like that Gilbert, you know it was."

Gilbert smirked he couldn't deny it.

"The year after you were born, she came to visit. She was most terribly ashamed of George and so told everyone Shirley been born a year earlier. Convinced Susan that any other explanation would bring shame and humiliation on the family, and make Shirley's life difficult," Anne explained.

"But people would have known, a baby just doesn't appear," Rilla was by now very confused.

"True," said Gilbert, "but if you tell people one thing long enough they believe it, at least publicly. Our friends knew the truth, and that was all that mattered."

"And Shirley knows? I mean, he's okay with this?" asked Rilla tentatively.

"We've never made a secret of it, darling," said Anne. "Ask him yourself. He knows we love him as much as Jem and Walter and Nan and Di and you. And we wouldn't be without him."

"Neither would I," said Rilla, "I can't believe he's not my brother."

"He is your brother," said Anne firmly. "Just as Marilla is my mother. I can't imagine what my life would have become if she hadn't adopted me."

"YOU'RE ADOPTED?" Poor Rilla, after a sleepless night, this was a lot of information to process.

Gilbert looked at Anne, wondering how Rilla had never realised that 'Aunt Marilla' wasn't her blood grandmother.

"Better make another pot of tea," he said with a bemused smile, we have another tale to tell!


	13. 4-1 A Dark Visitor

**The Other Ingleside Twins  
****4.1 A Dark Visitor**

Rat-a-tat-tat

Anne lifted her head from the pillow. The knocking on the door had been going on for several minutes, or was that just the pounding in her head resonating with the sound?

Rat-a-tat-tat

There it was again, accompanied by what sounded like muffled shouting."Gilbert must be out on his rounds", she thought, "there's no one else to answer it." Susan was, she knew, still away, having been away since…well several months , helping her cousin Sophie who'd twisted her ankle. And Marguerite, well Marguerite the French Tahitian maid who'd come to help while Susan was away hadn't been back since the night of the storm. Not even the children were home, scattered out as they were with friends who'd taken them in to allow 'poor Anne' time to recover from the illness that had kept her bed bound for so long now.

Rat-a-_tat-_tat

Moving slowing to minimise the pain in her head, Anne swung her feet out of the side of her bed. She sat there for several moments rubbing her swollen belly, thinking that even though this would probably be her last, how glad she'd been in three months' time when her child bearing would most likely be over. She reached for her kimono and stood up. Grabbing furniture to steady herself she wrapped the gown tightly around her and made her way slowly to the door and down the stairs where the insistent knocking was still happening. As she moved down the stairs, the shouting became clearer and she realised that it wasn't muffled, just French.

"Anne."

She jumped at the sound of her name and turned to see Gilbert sitting in the parlour, his clothes crumpled from a sleepless night, his hair ruffled from long hours of his fingers running through it in stress.

"Don't answer it," he said.

Rat-a-tat-tat

Anne gave him a look as if to say we can't ignore it, it could be important.

"It's Maurice, Marguerite's brother," he said simply.

"Then we must answer it," Anne responded in the same matter-of-fact tone, "whatever else you've been, you've never been a coward.

Gilbert flinched at her words, leaning back into the sofa so that he couldn't be seen from the front door as Anne swung it open.

Maurice's tall, dark, muscular frame blocked the sun and cast a long shadow into the hall. And yet, Anne barely noticed him. All her attention focused on the small baby in the basket at his feet. The skin had a natural warm honey glow, as if sun-kissed, and under the baby cap she could see dark curls sprouting out. Staring back at were a set of familiar deep brown intelligent eyes. Anne had never seen that baby before, and yet she would know those eyes anywhere. Their curiosity revealing secrets she had long suspected, secrets her husband was pressed into the sofa in their parlour now, trying to avoid.


	14. 4-2 Anne Makes a Decision

**The Other Ingleside Twins  
****4.2 Anne Makes a Decision**

Anne understood none of the words that came tumbling from Maurice's mouth as he stormed through the door. Her comprehension of French was, at best, rudimentary, but she had enough experience of angry men to know swearing in any language. With skill she had gained early in life, Anne assessed that while Maurice had been drinking, it was not enough to make his anger unreasonable. It was, obviously, directed at Gilbert and Anne knew if she did not calm things down it would quickly result to physical violence. She feared for Gog and Magog who watched the whole display with unimpressed expressions.

"Tea" Anne said firmly her clear voice cutting through Maurice's tirade.

Maurice had been so focused on abusing Gilbert he had barely noticed Anne before and started at her in shock as if she had just magically appeared before him.

"Here, "said Anne, "put the baby on the low table, and take a seat, I'll be back momentarily with tea." Something in Anne's tone said she was taking charge and Maurice meekly did as she said. With a glance at Gilbert, still shrinking on his sofa chair, and another to Gog and Magog as if to say "keep an eye on these two", Anne left the room. In the kitchen, she reflected, as she waited for the kettle to boil, on how many crises had been watched over by pots of tea.

When she returned, the men were silently staring at each other. All the loathing since creation seeped out of Maurice as he stared at Gilbert who had assumed his docter-ly air of authority, one, which Anne noticed, had little effect on Maurice.

"Sugar?" asked Anne asked Maurice as she poured him a cup of tea with all the innocence as if he was making a social call.

"Zank you," he responded, his French Polynesian accent smoothing over the roughness of the English language.

"Now," said Anne moving to the heart of the matter, "This gorgeous wonder is Marguerite's?" she asked, indicating the baby.

Maurice had come expecting to work this out with Gilbert 'like men', and the presence of a heavily pregnant lady, who was still in her kimono, threw him. Gathering his manners, he ignored Gilbert and addressed himself directly to Anne. "Yes." Then he added "I have brought him for the doctor" – oh how he spat those words "to take his son to Hopetown."

"Marguerite is well?" enquired Anne, ignoring the comment on Gilbert's son. It was obviously his, there was no point denying it. Besides, responsibility should be taken where error had occurred.

Maurice nodded "She will recover. We are moving to Nova Scotia as soon as she is well enough to travel, start over."

Anne nodded "And she's happy with the Hopetown arrangement? She doesn't want to keep the baby?"

"She just wants…. to forget."

Anne didn't press the matter further. She knew that Marguerite probably had little choice in the matter, but even if she had wanted to keep the child, a single mother would be no more welcome in Nova Scotia than she would be in Glen St Mary.

"In that case, we'll take care of it," said Anne rising, "thank you for bringing him."

Maurice took Anne's lead and rose to leave. "Zank you", he said, "I don't know how you tolerate …"leaving his sentence unfinished his gaze indicated Gilbert. He looked at Anne once more and left, leaving Anne and Gilbert alone.


	15. 4-3 Naming Shirley

**The Other Ingleside Twins  
****4.3 Naming Shirley**

"You knew?" questioned Gilbert.

"After the night of the storm, it was always a possibility," Anne responded matter of fact.

Gilbert nodded. "I should saddle the horse for Hopetown", he said. He knew it was his responsibility but was also annoyed, if Maurice was moving to Nova Scotia they could have delivered the child themselves.

"Sit down Gilbert" said Anne, taking command. Gilbert looked rebellious for a moment, then sat.

"I will not send a child - your child- to Hopetown" she continued, "Besides, it's too late to go today. And I need to think. If nothing else, he must be fed and changed. Go get a bottle from your office and I will make up some formula."

Within an hour, Anne and Gilbert were once more sitting in the parlour over a fresh pot of tea, with a well-fed baby between them, making decisions that would affect the child for the rest of his life. Despite the circumstances of his birth, the discussion was very much that any parent would have of a child.

"He's curled his hand around edge of the blanket like Jem used to," Anne observed. "Walter and the twins never did, but he could almost be Jem right now."

"Except his colouring is different" responded Gilbert, "Though in this light, you'd hardly notice his mother was Tahitian."

"He could almost pass for one of our own", said Anne still pondering, "though no one would believe I had two children in such close succession."

"We could always adopt him?" suggested Gilbert.

"We could," mused Anne, "but the wee lad won't know his mother, he should at least know his father. Oh, it's impossible. At least,"she continued, "Susan isn't here. We can take a few days to work out the best way forward."

As if on cue, the door opened and Susan walked in.

"Don't worry, it's only me" she called out as she walked in "I couldn't stand another moment with such a razor tongued person as my cousin. I did my duty, but the second she began to get better I hightailed myself back to Ingleside. They need me there says I and there I will return….." Susan paused taking in the scene before her. The doctor, looking ragged, a very pregnant Anne, and a baby between them.

"Why Mrs Doctor dear," she exclaimed "you're downstairs! And you had another baby! I didn't think you were that far gone when I left or I'd have stayed, cousin or no cousin."

She hesitated, took a breath and continued "And here you are in the family way again, you can't feed one baby while expecting another, remember how hard it was with Walter when you were expecting the twins? Don't you worry, Mrs Doctor dear, Susan is at the helm."

In the blink of a moment, Susan walked in, collected the baby and had him cuddled up against her breast "Oh, he's bonny" she said "and he favours you, doctor. You sit right there Mrs doctor dear, and focus on the child that you have growing in your belly. Susan is here now; I'll look after this one!"

As she spoke, Susan took the baby into the kitchen to prepare some fresh formula. Anne and Gilbert looked at each other in shock.

"How could she think he's mine?" said Anne looking at her belly.

"Children have been born six months apart before," Gilbert observed.

"Yes, six, but not three" responded Anne practically.

"Perhaps she thinks he's older?" Gilbert pondered.

"Susan might, but we'll never convince the rest of the village. How will we explain it?" Anne pondered.

"Perhaps we won't have to, perhaps we don't try to explain at all. If people don't ask….?" Gilbert said slowly, leaving his thought unfinished.

Anne considered this then added, "It's a pity we named Walter, Walter."

Gilbert looked perplexed.

"No, I don't mean I don't like Walter's name," explained Anne, responding to Gilbert's look, "only that if we named this boy Walter, after my father, everyone would know he was ours. It may stop any questions."

"We could name him Shirley?", suggested Gilbert.

"Shirley" It's perfect," responded Anne.


	16. 4-4 The Other Ingleside Twins

**The Other Ingleside Twins  
****4.4 The Other Ingleside Twins****  
**

_Five months later_

Rat-a-tat-tat

"Do not worry, Mrs Doctor Dear, I will get that" said Susan hurrying to the front door and opening it.

A nervous Anne bent down to tend to baby Rilla in the basket in front of her. She was expecting Mrs Alec Davis to call. If she twigged the true heritage of Shirley, who was now playing with some blocks on the rug in the centre of the floor, it would be all over the village in hours.

"Anne dearie, we are SO happy to see you up and about," said Mrs Alec Davis, who had arrived in the company of Mrs Marshall Elliott.

"When I heard Edna was coming up, I insisted on coming too" said Mrs Elliott "You've been incapacitated far too long.

"I wanted to call on you before," added Mrs Davis "but you were so ill after Shirley was born. You know the good doctor was so worried about you, he didn't even tell us you'd had another son!"

"Just like a man" added Mrs Elliott.

"I can't believe you have another set of twins - Irish twins*, Anne" Mrs Davis exclaimed. "Look at wee Rilla, such a beauty, she has Anne's nose, don't you think Cornelia? And Shirley, well those are the doctor's eyes for sure, but his colouring is not really that of the other children, is it."

Gilbert, who was listening at the door held his breath.

"Why Edna, he favours his father's mother."Asserted Cornelia Elliott,"You remember Old Mrs Blythe. No? Maybe you weren't here the summer she visited. Yes, he looks just like her."

Anne looked up astonished just in time to see Mrs Elliott give her a small wink.

The rest of the visit passed off uneventfully. About an hour later, the visitors took their leave.

"No, don't you stand up Mrs Doctor dear," said Susan "I'll see the ladies out. "

At the door, Mrs Elliott paused "Oh, I plumb forgot, I have a gift for Anne in my bag from Leslie, no you wait here Edna, I'll just pop back into the parlour and hand it to Anne."

As Susan and Mrs Davis stood on the porch chatting, Mrs Elliott rushed back in and handed Anne a parcel. "From Leslie," she said, then added "That went quite well didn't it? You won't have to worry now, once Edna's mind is made up there's no going back"

"How…." Anne was so astonished she was, for once in her life, beyond words.

"Because I know men" said Mrs Elliott "Oh yes, your doctor is one of the better ones, but he's still a man and prone to the sins of men."

"Yes, Edna, I'm coming" she shouted in response to a cry from the door and quickly headed outside, confident that the Doctor's secret was safe and no one would ever question the parentage of Shirley Blythe.

*_ 'Irish Twins' was the 19th Century's racist term used for children born less than a year apart. Today we'd say 'tandem twins'._


End file.
